


Nothing Can Bring Me Down

by highangstshow (minkcar)



Category: South Park
Genre: 20 years later, Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), High School Reunion AU, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkcar/pseuds/highangstshow
Summary: Kyle Broflovski, age 32, is now working a steady job as a lawyer in his hometown. After a falling out with Stan 10 years before, he is scared to confront his former "super best friend".Then, he's invited to a High School Reunion and his pride...forces him to attend.





	1. Chapter 1

Kyle had just come home from work, exhausted, honestly dead. He’d had a harder day than usual sure, but work was work, no matter how it goes. Before going to even sit down, he’d picked up the mail he’d neglected to check yesterday. Usually it’s junk mail, bills, coupons...but today had something different. Kyle was perplexed, finding a handwritten letter addressed to him. 

A handwritten letter from Bebe Stephens. Strange, they were barely even friends in High School. He opened it, and upon reading the first sentence let out a sigh. 

“A high school reunion..” Kyle sighed again, putting the letter down on the table. 

Kyle didn’t WANT to go, hell like he’d ever want to see any of their faces again. But, his pride was too strong, how else was he going to show off to those he knew so long ago? How else would he push his successful..though lonely...life in Eric Cartman’s face. God, that’d...feel so good. 

Then it hit him. He had to go, if only for this reason. Stan Marsh, it’d been so many years. Passing him by on the street was one thing but, he wanted to reconnect with his...former best friend. Leaving him behind was a mistake, a mistake on Kyle’s part. Stan needed him most during his struggle with alcoholism and Kyle turned his back for his own good. It wasn’t like a friend to do that, God knows Stan probably hates his guts. 

“I better ready an apology…” Kyle muttered before shuffling down the hallway to bed. 

Kyle hopes Stan forgot the whole ordeal. But, you don’t forget something like that...10 years ago or not. 

Kyle sure hasn’t forgotten anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re attending that thing?” 

Kyle rolled his eyes as he watched Craig pull out the seat in front of him, snickering, he placed himself down.

“I couldn’t care less about it, but we’re catering.” Craig said with a bored expression. 

Kyle came to Tweek Bros. a lot, he liked coffee, they had...decent coffee for a decent price. The people working there however, he could care less about, well he could care less about Craig Tucker. 

Tweek wasn’t bothersome, however he was insecure, wanted to make sure he made it right and that there were no mistakes. He’d pester a bit, come back and keep asking if it was alright. But Kyle understood, Tweek had a mental issue, it was understandable. Besides, by the fifth time Craig could assure him it was made correctly. Tweek really only took Craig’s word as fact, I mean, that was his life partner, or at least that’s what they called it. 

Tweek and Craig couldn’t wed, Craig’s father declared that’d he’d been alright with the two dating but two men marrying would definitely push it. Craig found it sad but, couldn’t care less because he didn’t want a big wedding, he just wanted Tweek with him, he was happy with that. 

Kyle wanted a relationship like that but he didn’t have the time for it.

“I’m going just…” Kyle paused. “..to say I went.”

“Sure.” Craig smirked. “..or see Stan.”

Kyle was struck, I guess it was obvious. 

“I doubt he’ll forgive you, you saw how he talked about you to me when it happened.”

“Shut up, Tucker.” Kyle growled. Tweek walked over and put his hand on Craig’s shoulder, bent down and whispered something into his ear. 

“Listen, do whatever, I have to run. Getting ready for catering tomorrow.” Craig got out of his chair and slipped away behind Tweek.

Kyle sat in silence before finishing his coffee and leaving. It...struck him. 

Maybe he won’t forgive him.


End file.
